Fragments
by Fire hair - Cabelo de Fogo
Summary: After an accident, Miko loses her memories and do not remember anything from her past and her friends. But Bulkhead will never give up her, his little protected, and the Autobots will do anything to make her remember who she is and what one means one to the other.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not completely mine, I will be doing with the help of another writer, TransformersMangaFangirl. To begin with, it was she who gave me the idea. So, we will have points where she will be working**

* * *

In one hospital in Jasper, one black man and very strong was looking for one girl in one bed with sad eyes. Miko was in coma by three days after one terrible accident and Bulkhead don't stopped of blame himself by this fact. That day when he was helping Bumblebee carry energon cubes to the base, when he saw that was coming the time to catch Miko in the school. He knew that Miko will not mind if she has to wait one minute, but Raff, called crying and said that Miko was hit by one car in the sidewalk.  
Bulkhead would like to catch the driver and have one good conversation, but, when he saw that young man desperate crying, he saw that he not have intention, and was with intention to help. Bulkhead was worried more with Miko than with himself. Neither Optimus Prime had authority to take him out there. Was much difficult to prove to that was him, Bulkhead using one holoform, now nothing will take him. He saw Fowler, School friends, Optimus, Wheeljack, all the Autobots in his holoform coming see her.  
"Go to the base take your energon." Said Wheeljack. "I will stay here."  
But nothing takes him.  
He was with fear that the terrible sound of the monitor showed that she gone.  
"No. You are my strong girl. My wrecker."

One morning Miko opened her eyes, so she finished waking up, Bulkhead smiled, he could not contain the excitement and hugged her.  
"Miko ... Thanks to Primus you are well."  
Confused, Miko looked at him, looked around.  
"Who are you? Who is Miko? Who is Primus?"

Bulkhead thought it would be one of the games of Miko, but as soon as he realized his scared in her look, realized she was serious. He gave one step back, but he knew his duty as a guardian was to spend safety to her, and pulling a chair, sat down beside her.

"Miko is your name, and I'm Bulkhead, I'm your friend." He was getting ready to tell you what happened when he realized the holoform Ratchet making a move with your head not to tell.

Ratchet came with his white coat, however tried much he not to show that he felt something for the children at the base; he was trying to contain the excitement of seeing Miko well. He tried to examine her before the true doctor comes. For him, any medical even expert on human would not be good enough for her.

"As time you will know what happened and will remember everything." He said stroking his hand.  
"I need talk with you." He says to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked Miko and smiled, passing one safety for her and went with Ratchet. Optimus was outside. It was obvious that they could not immediately show to her their true forms, but they couldn't let Miko at the mercy of the Decepticons. Bulkhead was irrelevant to let Miko alone or helpless, so the only way out, she was moved to the house of Junno nurse, where she would be with a classmate Jack, and someone who meet the autobots, so over time it would gradually remember about his past. Bulkhead turned and smiled at her.  
"It's all right. Miko, we will help you to recover." Miko was still confused and could not even think.

When everything calmed another friend was released to enter the site. They told him that maybe Miko wouldn't remember him; Wheeljack came to visit his friend. The Miko's eyes fixed on one white male, dark hair back, a charming smile with a scar and piercing blue eyes.

Bulkhead it had to admit; Wheeljack had a way with your girl. Including that he had a habit of treating people, bots equally them. As if nothing had happened.

"Hello Miko. Okay?" Ratchet was nervous because he had just warned about the fact.

"I do not know. So I know everyone is calling me Miko." Wheeljack laughed and patted on her head.

"I like your name."

Miko did not understand what was happening, but he bent close to her pointing a black big guy in the corner and said,

"You and that big guy are great friends. Do not possible to separate you for anything in the world. During the four days that you were asleep, he did not come out here."

Miko noted Bulkhead with his head down. There really was something familiar about him.

The moment was interrupted only when the doctor arrived warning that Miko would go to the room, and there she would be getting visits from a psychologist would talk to her and all who live with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to again apologize for the delay, but I'm renovating my room, and having little access to the computer. The interesting thing is that I'm doing the reform by myself, and sometimes end up very tired day and I go to sleep early, but I have tried to continue as much as is possible.**

 **Thanks you.**

* * *

Miko woke up with a very strong headache, in the room she saw a guy using red jacket and jeans. He had brown hair combed back. When she looked at him, he smiled at her, she did not understand, but he spent a safety for her. She looked around for the looking for the black man who spoke to her and second persons, was his best friend, but he was not present. She put her hand on his head and mumbled something. The man brought her a glass of water and pill.  
"The doctor said that this is for you, case you wake up with a headache."

"Who are you?"  
Optimus would have to be careful now with what he would say. He would only say his first name. They would have to be very careful until it all fit. One mistake and she could have a very big shock. The problem would keep her away from a possible Decepticon attack.  
"I am Optimus. I am you friend too."

"Where is Bulkhead?"

"He gone to rest and get some things for you."

Optimus saw that Miko was speaking English yet, maybe it was something required by the family, or she studied with enough dedication before going to the United States, and this was not deleted of your memory. But one strong bond like she created with them she forgot. Optimus could not deny his spark ached with it. For him; it was like losing a daughter. Optimus was worried keep her safe of Decepticons, but without showing their true appearances, until she would ready for it, or otherwise she would freak out. Already Ratichet believes not, he thinks the shock would do her remember at the time. But it is better not to risk.

Juno was a great help making the change to your home, so she would live with her, having Jack around to make it easier to pull their memories. Optimus smiled gently to Miko as she wrinkled her nose at the food that was served for her. At least in that she had not changed.  
He does not care either. He knows Bulkhead, will bring something she likes hidden, only to please and maybe try activate your memory.

"Try to eat a little. You were sleeping over three days, you need to eat something."

Miko looked for the man next her. One of his eyes was still kind of closed because of the hematoma, and couldn't move her head with bandage around the neck, honestly all ached and ached until to think. Probably one hematoma would not go away anytime soon and Miko would be a while stopped with a bandage in her foot. Miko was trying to understand why those people were being so helpful and caring with her. Miko also didn't understands why that young black man so strong was so good, and as soon as arrived he was carrying a package with everything that she loved to eat. It as if he could reading his mind. She even scared with the idea that he even would die to save his life, she smiled to him when saw the delicious snacks he took to her, but every moment when Bulkhead tired one approximation, Miko showed different, absent. Bulkhead felt his spark hurt, but he couldn't do anything, he knew that in the moment the best thing would do is wait; maybe when she see his true form her memory starts back. But Optimus said that this would be later.

"How we started to be friends?" Miko asked curious.  
Bulkhead laughed and scratched his neck by back. In the true he doesn't know what say, because the in the true, Miko jumped to him and started to do the question to him.  
"Was in the school. You was having problem with bullying and he helped you." Miko saw Wheeljack coming. Bulkhead sighed. Wheeljack comes with one history about some guys took her school books and bulkhead helped her to take back. Miko doesn't believed very much in this history; but he could feeling one sensation strong about that man and her.

But…. What?


	3. Chapter 3

Miko wakes with Ratchet calling her, he were there to take her to Juno's home. Miko was with one terrible headache, she would like to say to him about one dream, but maybe he would say that she is crazy. She dreamed with gigantic robots, with one green robot very sweet with her, but she doesn't understand why in the dream she was liking him, but now she was with fear with the idea in see this robot. Ratchet had order from Optimus to be very sweet with Miko, and not grumpier, in the true, he was worried with her, including with her eye.  
Miko would stay with Mrs. Derby during some days, but Optimus agreed with Ratchet. She would have to see they in the true form.

One holoform with one red light in his eyes smiled when saw Miko going to the ambulance. After to know about the accident, the Decepticons started show interest in kidnaps Miko. Miko saw the strong man there waiting for her, he smiled when he saw her coming. He was with flowers and very happy in see her out of that hospital. Kindly he gave her the flowers and took her to one big green truck. Miko looks to the vehicle.  
"I know, Maybe you can't remember now, but is your favorite."  
Miko just looked at those people without understanding anything, no matter how Bulkhead tried to be gentle, he continued being a stranger. She understood his good intention, but she couldn't relax with your presence. Bulkhead felt his spark hurt like never before, as everything they've been through together, all those memories have been erased, as she couldn't remember anything. It was the way he had an idea.  
"Would like to do something that you like to make before the accident?"

Miko glared at the man at the wheel of the car, Bulkhead was still appearing in the driver's seat as the combined. He was with a smile very strange, "that mischief". Miko doesn't remember being of do something like this.  
"Do what?"

Bulkhead got out of the road, he knew that Miko liked to run down Banks because of its traction, but as soon as he released the truck weight Miko grabbed at his arm and began screaming in fear. He doesn't understand why, but stopped immediately and embraced the small.  
"Forgive Me Miko, this was his favorite game, I thought I'd help you ..."  
"Oh Yeah! You thought wrong!" Miko said furious.  
This attitude also hurt the him, Miko never would act like this with him, for the first time Bulkhead were with scared of losing her friend, or maybe your great love.  
"I'm going to take you home."  
He said quietly. During the path nothing was said.

When they arrived at the home, Jack was waiting with their luggage with Ratchet and Wheeljack. Bulkhead felt terrible pain when he noticed Miko running for Wheeljack like as a scared kid looking for safety. He would be her your safe haven. He also had to understand that Miko was confused yet. Miko looked ran into the House and Ratchet was behind because realized she was slightly changed.

"Bulkhead!"  
Ratchet was furious, it seems that in addition to knowing the adventure, he didn't like what he had done. It came with a huge lecture on safety and health shaken and the risk of Miko. Miko was too sensitive to that kind of emotion. Bulkhead felt bad, while in fact he was trying to help and what was losing in all of this.

Bulkhead returned to his vehicle and drove away, he was upset with the whole thing, while Ratchet was talking to Jack, Wheeljack decided to talk with Miko. Miko was sitting on the couch watching television with straight face, Wheeljack had to really take action.

"Bulkhead gone away very upset. I think you two need to talk more. "  
Miko faced Wheeljack haunted with what he said.  
"What is it with you in joining me and this man?"  
"Miko, you have no idea of the degree of friendship among you."

"I don't know what happened, I don't know who you are, just know that I need you to stay close to me to avoid a greater evil, but no one who tell me what it is."

Wheeljack would like to tell the truth, but the orders were clear until that Miko was ready to know the truth. But there was a risk of a Decepticon appear and the shock would be greater, and all would be lost. The most painful to Miko, was that she didn't remember anything, refused to accept her parents, she said that they had died in an accident. This caused her to continue in the United States, because it they would forces her return to Japan could detract from your treatment.

Miko touched indifferent on the couch again, she at the time wasn't interested in anything. Was understandable attitude, but the treatment would begin next week. Miko would have to talk with the Autobots in their holoformars, to have her therapies and relaxation. Everything for your recovery.

That night Miko slept very badly, had many nightmares. She is not understands because there were monsters in her dream who she felt affection and others who gave him rabies. She woke up and wasn't feeling well, went back to sleep and had more nightmare.  
The next day, Bulkhead came for a tour, Miko proved resistant, but Wheeljack said would go along, but the weird thing was because he couldn't go in the same car. Bulkhead said he knew a place with amazing views, and that she would like it, then began to drive to the place. They wanted to talk more freely. It was a place they always gone and stayed together when they were bored, or Miko was upset. On the way Miko were looking at the view, when an explosion threw the Green truck out of the road. Bulkhead would try to prevent the transformation, but the sight of an old enemy was inevitable. Miko stood leaning against a rock when she noticed two robots who seemed willing to give his life for her. One of them was ahead and the other Green was about to attack the robot that put her life threatening. Miko was scared, which was not common in her. She looked scared Bulkhead and Wheeljack which so far she thought was only humans, battling with the monster tried to catch her, probably to hurt or even kill.

A strange robot grabbed Miko starts screaming. He had no face, just a V, which should be your optics. Miko struggled to get loose, but did not give a lot of time, when something hit him and she flew, but before it fell into the rocks, felt something holding her. She saw Blue optics concerned looking at her, the sad expression, but peaciful of Bulkhead. He didn't say anything. Miko could not be ungrateful now.  
"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Miko looked at those optics. But she had no reaction. For her he continued being a stranger. Even so, a strange giant. Bulkhead just talked quietly to not scare.  
"Are you okay? That Miko realized that Wheeljack also was not what she thought.  
"What are you hiding here?"  
"Actually no Miko. But we need to be calm. "  
"Easy to know the best way to kill me?" The words were like slaps in Bulkhead. He just put her on the floor, he just wanted to go home and cry somewhere.  
"In fact Miko, you always lived with us before the accident. We want to help you to remember, but not like that. "

Miko caressed his left arm and looked to the side, she didn't understand what Wheeljack was trying to say, but she had to admit that in their true appearance, he was more appealing than in human form.  
"Are you telling me that all those who were with me in the hospital…"  
"With the exception of Lady Derby, his son Jack, Rafael and Mr. Fowler."  
"So I get to see everyone. I want to see all of you. "  
"easy girl. Can be a very big shock to you, we want you to recover your memory, and not kill you. "

Miko grimaced. But knowing how the bots were more connected to her would be is a good step. But her memory was still empty.

On the basis of Ratchet gave a loud cry when he heard that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had revealed to Miko before the deadline deal. "Do you have any idea how this can be detrimental to her?"  
Optmus continued his serene gaze. Ratchet was hysterical for any reason, and who was giving him the news was only Bulkhead, while Wheeljack continued with Miko. Optimus realized that Bulkhead was upset because since she woke up from her coma, she acted as if he were a stranger to her, as if they never lived anything before the accident. Miko wasn't doing anything by bad, but her amnesia left her confused and she wouldn't understood right what was going on, and it's so a put and great danger.

Optimus called Wheeljack and asked him to take Miko for the base. There only he'd be waiting for her. Wheeljack would prepare her for what she would see. Miko was not understanding anything, but felt something familiar when a white light appeared in front of her.  
Miko glared at the location there was something familiar, but she didn't know what it was, when she realized the giant coming. She didn't know what to say, but the way he talk with her sounded so good and not to scary her. And he acted like he knew her for a long time.

Miko looked at the Autobot who she had met as a charming man, was that giant Autobot she was seeing now. She noticed the Green Robot in the corner, he was pretty upset, but were keeping their distance. She noticed other Autobot. The doctor also she met at the hospital was a gigantic robot. That was a little scary, because he was very serious.  
Now Miko wanted to return permanently to the House of Mrs. Derby. She wasn't feeling comfortable at the plate.

It was an unpleasant situation because now the Decepticons know about Miko and she lost her memory, she would become an easy target for an attack. Miko showed annoyance with the idea that even before the accident would be the maximum for her. But now she wasn't enjoying it, yes feeling prisoner. But still they try to make her feel comfortable. It was the only way to avoid any confusion.  
Moment latter, Bulkhead calls Miko for the side and show her one guitar.  
"This is your favorite instrument, You loves it."  
Miko took the guitar, but she's not felt familiarized with that. When she made the first noise, she put the instrument in one corner.  
"this sounds strange"

Bulkhead felt his spark breaks, he was losing his best friend. He was not feeling fine. In one point, Miko felt something sad in see him cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe their true forms was leaving her with fear, and would be better they used their holoform with her, only Ratchet would use this form, because he need to work in the panel and in the bridge. Bulkhead was the first.  
"Why you are in your human form? I know how you are."  
Bulkhead smiled to her.  
"Say for me. Are you feels better if I use my human form? Miko smile and made one positive movement with her head.  
Her smile made his spark to shine, Ratchet thought better the situation. Why not? He will try using his holoform to help Miko.

That afternoon, after one recon mission, Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came back and looked Ratchet in the side of Miko with her guitar.  
" Look Miko, This is your favorite instrument."  
Miko doesn't recognize the instrument, but Ratchet puts in her body and took her fingers trying to make any sound.  
Ratchet remembered himself when Bulkhead was with the same problem, because the synthetic energon formula and Miko used the guitar sound to make him to remember who he is. Maybe this would work with her.  
Miko felt herself nervous, but Ratchet was talking with calm. He was telling about when she usually makes him crazy with the noise. Miko laughs. In one moment she put her hand in her head.  
"My head is hurting." She says.  
Ratchet stops with he was doing and says to her to rest. Miko looks to Bulkhead.  
"I would like to remember."  
"Don't worry Miko. With the time you will remember"

Every time when were possible, they leave their true forms, and uses the holofemas. The Mechs forms were in one corner of the base in vehicle model to not scare anybody, in one hope to help her in her memories.  
"I had one idea." Said Bulkhead. He goes to his true form, and opened his door. "Come in Miko. Maybe this will help you."  
"What do you will do?" Ratchet asked worried. "Take her in one familiar place. Just this."  
Ratchet turned to Optimus waiting any disapprobation, but he doesn't say anything.  
Bulkhead needed to stay one moment alone with Miko, would be impossible she not feel anything, but now Miko was most accessible, and Bulkhead would try to talk with her.  
Bulkhead needed to stay one moment alone with Miko, would be impossible she not feel anything, but now Miko was most accessible, and Bulkhead would try to talk with her.

Bulkhead went with Miko to a place where was possible see a beautiful view. At the site he asked to stay in his true form, and there put he in his shoulder, in a position that could see a beautiful view. There he started talk with her about such thing what they lived together. When she and Wheeljack went catch Hardshell; after This Decepticon leave him between the life and the dead, and Miko alone killed him.  
"Do you know that until Megatron has doubt about your fragility?" Bulkhead gave laughs.

Bulkhead was pulled memories in his processor, and noticed that Miko was making her part; trying to remember, but something plays they to the ground. Miko rolled and stopped in one stone. Bulkhead saw Breakdown and Knockout coming. He knew that this would not good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Miko wake up alone in one metal box, she was alone and scared. She was different now, different of the past. Where she was? Who are those robots? Miko looks around trying to see something familiar, but nobody were there. Megatron came to see his hostage, and he doesn't understand why Miko showed fear. The hit in the head was making Miko to has flashes, but not sufficient to one memory. One thing she has certain. She doesn't can trust in those robots, in special in one red with one malicious face, which were coming to her direction.

"Hello. My name is..."  
"Knockout." She says in one impulse.  
"How do you know?" He asks.  
Miko doesn't know how to answer.

Knockout met miko's fame, and if she was without memory, maybe he would do her come to Deception's side. But Miko felt something to telling to her to not trust in Knockout. She knew that has something very wrong in that robot.  
Miko crossed her arms, one attitude when she was stubborn, something unconscious. Knockout noticed. Knows where is the Autobots' base will be harder than is appearing. But he would have the information even if needed open her head like one water fruit, and take by force.  
He took her and shakes her with violence. "If you think that I am like your friends with blue Optics, you are very wrong. I can be your nightmare."  
After this he plays she in the box. Miko felt something strange. Something in her interior says. "If he was here, he would be dead." But who would will kill him only why made this with her?  
Miko leaned against a corner of the box when a flash of a sword came to his mind, followed by a smile. She faced a metal monster. Your head hurts again. Miko tried to sleep.

We need to rescue her; I can't imagine how much she is scared there. Bulkhead was worried with Miko, without memory, Miko could be one easy victim. Ratchet tries to calm him, but one wrong action, could put Miko in one danger bigger than she is now. Bulkhead would have to agree, Optimus was trying to keep the calm in the site. They have save Miko, but everything had to be calculated. Megatron would do anything to discover where the Autobots base is. If he would have to open Miko's head like one walnut he would do. Miko was with her time limited by one tyrant.

Miko leaned against a corner of the box and began to softly pray between a flash and another while heard Knockout talking about sticking something in her head to read your brain. But something in her heart said that this will not to happen, because that green robot will come to rescue her.


	7. Chapter 7

Put something in her head to extract the information. Is Terrible, would be one dead sentence, but something in her heart told her that green bot never would leave this happen. Niko needs to believe. She saw Megatron coming in her direction, she not understands the motive what took her to do that, but she said one insult to him. After this she put her hand in her mouth." My god what I done?"

She knew, this is not good, but was one instinct. Megatron looks her and gave the order .  
"Knockout. You open her head and extract the information."  
Miko felt something terrible in her stomach, she knew if Knockout do that, she will die, and never will know who she is again. Knockout took her in his servants and put her in his table. Miko was scared. This is not common in her. Miko closed her eyes and prepared herself to die, when one she saw one green light. She smiled when saw The Autobots coming same not being in the human form.  
Miko saw when the green boat comes in his, Knockout was with her in his servant, maybe was one sadist side, so he played Miko to other side of the place. Bulkhead doesn't time to save her and Miko received one hit in her head.

Fireworks in her memories brought images about who she is. The first time when she saw him, when Wheeljack and her went to kill HardShell, much others moments. Miko was with one terrible pain.  
Bulkhead was preparing herself to give one punch in Knockout, when he hears the Miko's voice screaming.  
"Bulkhead! Bulkhead!"

The Miko screams made Bulkhead back to one reality. He played Knockout away with all force. He started to look for Miko. When saw her, he goes to her side, Miko jumped to his servants. Miko was euphoric. In the true she was like wakes after one terrible nightmare. Her head was hurting very much. Miko was scared but trying to put her ideas in the place. Neither all her memories were back again. But she was fine. Miko felt when Bulkhead took her to the base.

Miko was fainting; Bulkhead put her in the med-bay with cares, Miko was dizzy, trying to understand what happened with her, was when Ratchet saw that her vital signals was estrangers. Miko fainted. Ratchet doesn't thought two times, taking his car-model, he went fast to hospital. Bulkhead was in his backs and with his spark hurting. He would live that entire nightmare again.  
The nurse Derb saw and recognized Ratchet in his holoform with Miko in his arms, so fast like one flash, Bulkhead was there. Miko went the C.T.I. again. Bulkhead tried to go with Miko, but Ratchet told to him stay out. Bulkhead would like to punch his face, but he was certain. Bulkhead only stopped and saw Ratchet and Mrs. Derb going with Miko.


	8. Chapter 8

Miko was in one hospital bed; her pale face remembers the death. Bulkhead could not believe. He was living everything again. He was in his holoform again and nothing would take him there. Ratchet came see her. He put his hands in her forehead, Ratchet different than others doctors, he passed all time with her and when was necessary back to the base to help in the missions.

Bulkhead was with fear. Miko would can wake up and not remember again. Bulkhead not will leave the hospital again, and Optimus knew this. Miko was quiet in the bed, Bulkhead was sad. They lived so many things and Miko was again in that situation.  
He took her hand, so small in his black hands, he said softly.  
"Come back to me please… Please."

That day, Ratchet appeared and said to him would be dangerous if he not back to his body and do one recharge. He was fast, and was back again. Ratchet noticed that he wasn't goes away.

The next day she started open her eyes. Bulkhead was with fear to hug her, but for his surprise she recognized him. She said with weak voice.  
"Bulkhead…!"

He hugs her.  
"Where are they? Where are the others?"  
"Miko. Do you remember?"

Miko stopped for one minute.

"A car, Raff screaming my name. You talking with me that everything will be ok, Knockout trying to kill me." Miko doesn't remember everything, but she was remembering the important. Bulkhead was with fear if she would remember of the true forms, but she remembers.  
"When I will back to the base? I I'm miss of Ratchet and Optimus."

Bulkhead hugs her again. Miko disappeared in his muscular arms.  
"You will see everybody come soon. They will be here tomorrow."

The next day Ratchet came so see Miko, she smile when saw Wheeljack and Optmus with him.  
"We have good new to you." Miko smiled "You will back to home tomorrow." He said to her."  
Miko knew that would not be easy. One day after other. She will remember about her past, but she was certain about one thing. She never will be alone.

Thanks for you attention.


End file.
